


Lessons

by Roses_and_Nails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_Nails/pseuds/Roses_and_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus has had enough of Kankri's constant rambling and decides to teach some lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 fan fiction!

Cronus has had enough. Always with the rambling, and scoffing, and shitting on his bad habits. Not his fault Kankri could find something to complain about. Always. Either it was his hair or clothes or what, he was always being lectured on it. 

But he loved to see those pretty red-tinted lips move. He couldn't help but let his mind get away from him. He was always watching, thought never listening, he was always paying attention to something else. 

Damn. 

This time, he was caught by the Insufferable himself and quite literally caught in a corner. Instead of having a respite block, he decided to have a more human room. A bed and bedside table, the works. He had just walked in and started to try and relax, but Kankri found him and destroyed the peaceful bubble of relaxation. It had been 15 long minutes of rambling when Cronus finally tuned in somewhat. "-And I understand it's part of your...human side that makes you want to smoke, but it's unhealthy! You can potentially harm yourself or others around you and-" Cronus blew a puff of smoke from cigaret in question, annoying Kankri. He went back to rambling like it never happened. After a few minutes, and several more bothersome puffs of smoke from Cronus, Kankri got fed up. 

"Cronus! Do you know how u healthy and disgusting that is! First of all-" Cronus sighed and rubbed his face. He perked up for a moment and held off a smirk, interrupting him. "Get on the wall." Kankri looked confused and mildly appalled. "E-excuse me?" Cronus let a tiny smirk slip. "Get on the wall." Kankri was as confused as he looked. He hesitantly faced the wall, his nïevity showing. Cronus smirked and it could be heard in his words. "Ass out." Kankri's cheeks immediately heated up and he was appalled. "Excuse me?! Cronus, you must know how incredibly triggering-" Cronus grabbed his hips and pulled them out, his ass sticking out nicely. His black pants certainly made his ass look nice. 

Cronus had overheard Mituna talking to Kankri about kinks. Mituna brought up spanking, and Cronus swore he saw Kabkri blush. What's more, he didn't respond. Cronus had always suspected this guy was freaky. 

Kankri started to twist around to look at what Cronus was doing. But Cronus just turned his head back around, undoing his belt. He pulled it off and doubled the leather twice, a small smirk gracing his lips. He ran the folded belt over Kankri's knees, the back of his thighs, nudging between. He swore he heard Kankri gasp. He nudged between his legs again and ran the belt over his ass, humming as if contemplating. 

"Let's see. I should teach you a lesson over why going on and on and on can be triggering." He didn't know how much Kankri could take, but he decided to find out. He pressed his chest to Kankri's back and let his lips brush his ear, smirking at the involuntary shiver running through the Vantas's body. "Lesson one: take a breath." He quickly smacked the plush bottom with the belt, earning a surprised yelp and a squirm. "Lesson two: let other people talk." He landed anther swift smack, earning another yelp. Kankri was squirming already and trying to get away, but Cronus was having none of it. "Lesson three: shut up for a while." He pulled back the belt and brought it down, the loud crack of the leather making Kankri flinch then squeal indignantly. 

After a good minute of spanking, Kankri was squealing and squirming. At one point he stomped his feet like a child screamed in frustration. Cronus just chuckled and spanked him again, causing Kankri to fall against the wall and ball his hands into fists. He refused to let the tears fall, not wanting to give Cronus the satisfaction of seeing him like this. But Cronus was determined. But he didn't want to see Kankri cry. He was too beautiful for that. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cronus put the belt on the bed. Kankri looked behind him and started to relax, looking at the wall again. That is, until a strong hand spanked him. Hard. Kankri gasped and his hips jerked forward, never admitting that felt good. Cronus, having none of it, grabbed his hips and pulled them back again. Kankri was now burying his face in his folded arms on the wall, his ass sticking out nicely. Cronus smirked at his work and contemplated pulling his pants down, but he at least had some respect for Kankri. Some. 

He landed 15 more hard smacks to Kankri's ass before finally, finally stopping. He rubbed his bottom slowly, squeezing it gently to soothe it. Kankri was whining now, his tears finally spilling over. He grit his teeth, his cheeks bright red as Cronus massaged his hot, sore bottom. He pulled away and sat on the bed, getting comfortable on the edge and leaning back. "C'mere."

Kankri looked behind him to look and opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He didn't want another lesson. He stood there, just looking at Cronus, pitiful anger in his eyes and a pout on his lips. Cronus sighed. "Kankri. C'mere." Kankri finally caved in and walked over, crossing his arms. Cronus smiled up at him, his cigaret still dangling from his mouth. "Sit." Kankri opened his mouth to protest again, but Cronus picked him up and pulled him onto his lap. He smirked at the way Kankri squirmed and he could feel the heat on his bottom. He wrapped one arm around his waist and one hand on his cheek. "You can cry into me if you need to, sweetheart." Kankri scoffed weakly at the name and crossed his arms. "I do not need to cry, Cronus." 

Cronus chuckled and shook his head, pulling Kankri closer and kissing him firmly. Kankri gave an indignant squeak but didint pull away. After a moment, Cronus was the one to break it off. Kankri looked at him wide eyed, the red color never leaving his cheeks. Cronus chuckled and started kissing down his neck, biting gently here and there. Kankri hesitantly tilted his head to the side to give him room, ashamed with himself. He didn't have it in him to squirm when he felt a hand rubbing his bottom. 

He was still taken by surprise at what happened next. Cronus kissed Kankri again, opening his mouth almost immediately. Kankri didn't know how to kiss, hesitantly opening his mouth. He let Cronus lead, tilting his head. It was clumsy and way inexperienced, since neither of them really kissed much. Cronus pulled away much too soon for Kankri's liking, making the greaser chuckle. He cupped his cheek and kissed his nose, rubbing his thigh.


End file.
